Fragmentos de un diario aún no hallado
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Fragmentos del diario personal de Lily Potter, al momento de enterarse que está embarazada. Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic forma parte de** _¡Desafía a tus musas!_ **del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**.

La primera frase de este fic pertenece a _"Carta a un niño que nunca nació",_ de Oriana Fallaci. Las demás especificaciones para este reto fueron: que se tratara de algún personaje de la primera generación; que en alguna parte estuviera reflejada la canción _adolescente incoherente_ de _Tan Biónica; _y que el rating fuera M.

Después de las correspondientes aclaraciones, el fic:

* * *

**Fragmento de un diario aún no hallado**

_ (Algún día de) diciembre de 1979_

Anoche supe que existías: una gota de vida que se escapó de la nada. No pude evitar sentir que el mundo se abría bajo a mis pies. No quiero que se mal entienda: no me arrepiento de tu existencia, al contrario, considero que eres lo mejor que puede sucedernos en un momento como el que estamos viviendo. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento me genera una contradicción. ¿Quiénes, en su sano juicio, permiten que un niño inocente nazca en medio de esta cruel guerra? Nosotros, esa es la respuesta. Estamos tan locos como para dejar que eso suceda.

Locos, si. Locos pero felices. Locos pero enamorados.

* * *

_ (todavía) Diciembre de 1979_

Hace varias semanas que James se marchó. Otra misión para la Orden. Otra misión que involucra poner en riesgo la vida y dejar con la incertidumbre a tus seres amados de si volverán a verte alguna vez. No reniego de nuestro trabajo, al fin y al cabo ambos aceptamos voluntariamente pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix. Allí es donde está la verdadera acción, la verdadera adrenalina. Pero, por sobre todo, desde la Orden se puede luchar por una vida mejor. Podemos pelear por revertir las condiciones del mundo en que nos ha tocado vivir.

Siempre que James se marcha por algún tiempo indefinido tengo la misma sensación de desasosiego, que me oprime el pecho y provoca que quiera llorar. Pero no lo hago, debo estar fuerte porque es su deber, igual que es el mío cuando Dumbledore me requiere para alguna tarea.

Se que James siente lo mismo cuando soy yo la que se va.

Esta vez las cosas son diferentes. No he parado de llorar desde que se marchó. Es la primera vez que lo hago, y supongo que mis lágrimas no tienen que ver únicamente con su partida.

Recorro la casa vacía con un nudo en la garganta y una mano sobre mi vientre. ¿Qué haré si no vuelve? Supongo que lo peor será que nunca podré decirle que gracias a él hay una vida latiendo en mi interior.

* * *

_(aún) Diciembre de 1979_

Recuerdo con una sonrisa la noche anterior a que se fuera. No tengo idea por qué, pero nos encontrábamos un tanto más apasionados que de costumbre. Adivino que el hecho de tener que separarnos una vez más provocó que nos deseáramos más que nunca.

Sin aviso alguno me tomó por sorpresa, y me besó con pasión. Sus labios tibios besaron mi cuello con ternura, mientras sus manos juguetonas buscaban acariciar mi cuerpo más allá de las telas que lo cubrían. No era necesario que pusiera en palabras lo que quería, lo entendí perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, yo también lo deseaba a cada hora.

Fue uno de aquellos momentos en que la pasión nos consumió allí mismo, donde nos encontrábamos. Aunque lo intentamos no pudimos llegar hasta la habitación. ¿Quién necesita algo tan banal como una cama, para realizar un acto tan real como aquel?

De aquella noche, como de tantas otras, recuerdo todo: sus manos, tan grandes al lado de mis pequeños senos. Sus dedos, acariciando mis pezones erectos. Sus caricias sobre mis muslos, sobre aquella zona a la que sólo él ha llegado y que sólo a él le pertenece. La pasión, el fuego, el ardor… y nuestra respiración, nuestras risitas ahogadas, y nuestras palabras de amor.

Para mí, hacer el amor con él siempre fue perfecto. _Es_ perfecto. Todos nuestros momentos lo son, y espero que sigan siéndolo.

* * *

_(y sigue) Diciembre de 1979_

He estado pensando en cómo reaccionará cuando le cuente la noticia… _si es que alguna vez vuelvo a verlo. _No se por qué escribí eso último, SÉ que volveré a verlo. Siempre ha encontrado la manera de regresar entero.

Saltará de felicidad. ¿O no? Quiero creer que lo hará. Es decir, teníamos pensado tener hijos, pero no se cuán feliz estará de saber que nacerá en medio de todo este embrollo. Aunque… ¿Quién sabe si algún día esta guerra terminará? ¿Debemos posponer nuestra felicidad sólo porque el mundo enloqueció?

Quien enloquecerá será Sirius. ¡Oooh, claro que lo hará! No pudo ocultar su emoción en nuestra boda, aunque intentó hacerlo lanzando un par de bromas diciendo que James estaba echando sus años de juventud por la torre más alta. Claro que no engañó a nadie, sé que estaba realmente feliz por su amigo.

Debo reconocer que James realmente me sorprendió el día que me propuso casamiento. ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos juntos? ¿Quién diría que aquel revoltoso chico que conocí hace años querría formar una familia…conmigo? Siempre imaginé que James, junto a Sirius, sería de aquellos muchachos que siguen siendo adolescentes por toda la eternidad, pidiendo libertad, sin estar atados a reglas u obligaciones. Pero ahora… James tiene tantas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros como todos los que pertenecemos a la orden. Y pronto, juntos tendremos que afrontar otro gran desafío. Creo que es el más grande y más emocionante que se nos ha presentado en la vida.

* * *

_ (Algún día de) Enero de 1980_

Afortunadamente James regresó sin un rasguño hace ya un mes. No tuve mucho tiempo de escribir debido a que hemos estado muy ocupados…

Debo decir que cuando le conté la noticia se alteró bastante. Aunque fue mi culpa, ya que al principio no me entendió. No pude evitar llorar por la emoción que significó volver a verlo después de su misión, y mis palabras no salieron con verdadera coherencia. Creo que pensó que alguien estaba enfermo, o algo así. Tardé en hacerle entender lo que verdaderamente le quería decir, y simplemente… quedó en estado catatónico, un buen rato.

Al volver en si, su reacción provocó que mi ansiedad bajara y que dejara de preocuparme por tantas cosas. ¿Qué si estaba feliz? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! ¿Que el mundo había enloquecido? ¡Si, lo había hecho…" pero estábamos juntos. Estamos juntos. Y seguiremos peleando por un mundo mejor, ahora con mucho más ahínco, ya que nuestro hijo vivirá en él. ¿Qué más que eso podemos darle, además de nuestro amor de padres?

* * *

_(Algún día de) Junio de 1980_

Será varón. James me ha preguntado con ansiedad por qué estoy tan segura, pero no pude responderle. _Simplemente lo sé._

¿Qué si estamos felices? Claro que lo estamos. El mundo allá afuera está mal, pero vivimos en una pequeña burbuja de felicidad que va creciendo día a día. Y que patea, y se mueve, y que llorará y reirá en poco tiempo. Nos hará felices, eso también lo sé. Y James también lo sabe, porque de lo único que estamos seguros en estos momentos es que no hay nada en este mundo que amemos más que a nuestro pequeño bebé.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Espero que este híbrido extraño les haya gustado. Los retos en los que me meto yo solita son muy complicados…

Amo a James y a Lily, y en mi cabeza hay una pequeña historia formada sobre ellos, con datos que nuestra J.K. nunca mencionó. Creo que esta breve historia es un minúsculo acercamiento a lo que podría ser un long xD Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a escribirlo, el tiempo en tirano.

Saludos, y recuerden que existe algo llamado reviú ;)


End file.
